A Dream Come True
by ENZIK
Summary: The story of a new superstar on the RAW roster. He fulfills his dream and becomes a superstar in WWE. Read as he enters with a big bang and makes it over impossible obstacles. Ch04 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WWE owns all of the wrestler's in this story, with the exception of Keter(Kayter) Jikken, which I own myself because I made him up.  
  
Story: A new wrestler enters WWE(on the Raw roster)with an immediate, big success. See how he goes the rough edges of his career, but fights to make a name for himself in his lifetime dream occupation.  
  
A/n: I don't quite know where this story will end. Perhaps down the line you other authors can give me some sort of idea?  
  
Author: Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Prologue/Introduction In Keter Jikken's words.  
  
"I've watched wrestling ever since I was a boy in my parent's arms. Just beginning to walk, I'd sit infront of the TV and watch superstar legends like Jimmy Snuka, King Kong Bundy, and Andre The Giant. As I got older, I became a fan of superstars like Hulk Hogan, the Ultimate Warrior, Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker.  
  
I developed the dream to be a superstar in the ring of the World Wrestling Federation. I trained day in and day out to get my body in shape..and I'll admit I participated in Backyard Wrestling as a late teenager. When I graduated highschool, I enrolled in college and joined the wrestling team. It wasn't like the people on tv did it, but it was still a rough sport, and I liked it. I wrestled in college for five long years. After graduation I went straight looking for amateur federations to flaunt my talent I had worked so hard to learn. After weeks of searching, I found one that even paid well. I was accepted and wrestled as the "Canadian Pirate." Yes, I know it's a cheesy name, but well A)It WAS amateur wrestling, B)I'm a native to Canada and C)If I wasn't watching wrestling as a child I was always into pirate movies. My cheap gimmick included a rugged shirt, red spandex pants, false crooked teeth to give me that piraty feature, and an eyepatch. I wrestled in that stupid gimmick for about two years, when the day of glory came.  
  
I was in the locker room area, getting dressed after a jaw dropping one on one match with my gimmick's main rival at the time in which I made a big win, since I came to work with a bad cold that night, when a man knocked on the door, getting my attention. I looked up and my heart almost jumped up and out of my mouth when I noticed the WWE shirt under his denim jacket.  
  
He looked at me and said...  
  
"Is your name Keter Jikken?"  
  
I said, "Yes, sir." In hopes that he was what I thought he was and tried to put a good image on myself.  
  
"Hello," He said as he walked forward, extending a hand. "My name's Tom Prichard, I'm a talent scout for World Wrestling Entertainment."  
  
My jaw dropped like the fans' did when I kicked out of the "Demolisher's" finisher, and I shook his hand.  
  
I then said, "WWE? You're kiddin'.."  
  
"Nope." He said with a smile, seeing how shocked I was. "Vince McMahon's looking for fresh talent and I checked out a few tapes from the owner of this company..and I saw your stuff out there tonight. You got talent, man."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "Wait..are you...here to talk about hiring me?"  
  
Tom nodded and said to me, "Damn straight. What do ya say?"  
  
I laughed and told him, "You got it man!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"About a week or so dragged on slowly, due to the fact I was waiting for a call by him and was anxious as hell. Finally, about 9:48PM on Saturday, my phone rang. I grabbed it up and pressed it to my ear..  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hello, Keter?" A voice sounded, but it didn't sound like Tom's.  
  
"Yeah, Tom?" I asked, curious.  
  
The voice laughed good heartedly, "Nah-uh, this's Stone Cold, Steve Austin."  
  
I jumped out of my chair, thank God for cordless phones, and spit out my water in mid swig.  
  
"Stone Cold, Steve Austin?!" I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my throat again. "You're shittin' me!"  
  
Now I thought my little obscenity would blow it for me but Austin just laughed again and I could tell he was impressed already, but by what?. He continued speaking.  
  
"Nah-uh, son. Tom Prichard told me 'bout ya, and showed me a few tapes. I'm looking for talent for Raw. I can send ya a plane ticket to Conneticut and we can talk face to face about gettin' you in, how's that sound?"  
  
The size of the smile on my face made me worry about looking like an idiot, even though Austin couldn't see me. I was in Canada, he was in Conneticut.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" I said cheerfully and got another laugh out of the famous Texas Rattlesnake.  
  
"Hell yeah, that's the kinda attitude I like to hear. I'll see ya soon Keter," and in a casual tone he told me "and that's the bottom line, cuz Stone Cold said so." and he hung up.  
  
I couldn't believe it, Stone Cold, Steve Austin, the co-General Manager of WWE Raw, wanted me on his show! Well, his and Eric Bischoff's show. A couple days later I recieved a plane ticket to Conneticut. I packed my clothes and caught the plane on Monday afternoon. I got a hotel in Conneticut and on Tuesday morning I caught a cab to WWE Headqaurters. I was simply delighted when the lady at the desk said, "Oh, Mr. Jikken, Mr. Austin's expecting you." Mr. Jikken? No one had ever called me that before in my life. I found Stone Cold's office and swallowed the lump in my throat, before knocking. He opened up and welcomed me in, where he sat me down infront of his desk and the conversation began. My career as a professional wreslter in World Wrestling Entertainment was about to begin, but in the way it did...I couldn't believe..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
This is a prologue/intro to sorta let people know what the character is like. I'll most likely write the rest of the chapter's like most stories are written and not from Keter's point of view. Please R/R your thoughts on this, and let me know if this strikes enough interest in you for me to continue. 


	2. Debut and Glory

Disclaimer: I only own Keter Jikken, the rest of the characters here belong to WWE.  
  
Summary: Keter Jikken is a new superstar on the RAW roster, and makes his debut in a big and impressive way, which leads to some good and bad events for him in his job.  
  
A/n: The Prologue was, like I said, written in Keter's point of view to give readers an idea of his personality. The rest of the chapters, will be written in reader's point of view, then the Epilogue will be in Keter's again. Enjoy  
  
Author: Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 1: First Day At Work  
  
It was a big treat, to have the first Pay-Per-View of the year 2004, in his home town. He was so nervous that he could feel his knees shaking, feel his heart pumping. Here he was in a WWE arena, where wrestlers he had lately been watching on TV, would now be trying to beat the living hell out of him. He paced around in his private locker room, which "Stone Cold" Steve Austin reccomended he relax in until it was his time. He stopped pacing, when he reached infront of a mirror and stared at himself with a small smile of pride.Years of working out in life and they paid off, and now he actually had a real wrestler's gear. Simple, but impressive none the less. Keter Jikken was 6'4, 264lbs of muscle. He had fairly long hair that ended at his jawbone and which he parted in the middle. His natural hair color was black but for his costume at his new career as a professional superstar, he dyed it bright red from the ends of his hair up to about an inch from where his hair parted. His outfit was made up of spandex pants, colored black with a red dragon on the side of each leg. Then there were his black boots, black elbow pads and black wrestling gloves, similar to how the Undertaker and Goldberg had them, except his had red on the undersides.  
  
He stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours, when there was a knock, suddenly on his door, followed by a voice of one of the backstage managers that told him "It's time." He turned away from the mirror and let out a deep breath, walked over and opened the door, and turned to make his way down the hall, for the ring. It felt like the walk was a mile long but he was finally just feet away from the curtain when he heard the fans there to see the event, count down for the final time.  
  
"5..4..3..2..1!!"  
  
Followed by a new feature the WWE included which flashed his number on the titan tron above the entry way. "#30!" The siren sounded and he waited for his music to start. He had chosen an edited version of Memento's "Nothing Sacred" which started with the beginning, then went into the song's chorus then would go into the first verse. Just as the song hit the heavy part, he stepped through the curtains and stared straight ahead, making his way for the ring. He observed how the area was set up. He'd seen this on the one and only WCW event he watched years ago. Where they had three rings put together with 60 superstars. What WWE had here was similar except it was only two rings. One apron said "RAW" the other said "Smackdown!" He wanted to bite his lip at what the situation was. The ring for RAW still had about ten superstars in it, and Smackdown!'s was almost empty, and it looked like Zach Gowen would be the #1 contender for that side's belt, if he could eliminate just three more, including Brock Lesnar, the Undertaker and John Cena. He reached the ring and hopped up onto the apron, standing there for about a minute to observe the action. Some of the high flyers were still in there, which in amateur he had been good against. But then there were the brute strength people like Kevin Nash and Test.  
  
After another deep breath he stepped in, under the top rope and his nervousness grew. He didn't know who would attack him and when. The first was actually a double team by Renee Dupree and Sylvan Grenier, of La Resistance. The only thought that passed Keter's mind was did they think they had a chance in this? As they got closer he swallowed the lump in his throat and they suddenly charged at him. He ducked under what they intended to be a double clothesline, and used the fact that he never liked these guys on TV to fuel his energy. Bouncing off the ropes, he rocketed back his own double clothesline, knocking the French superstars flat on their backs. Sylvan was the first up, staggering around with his hand on his lower back. Keter grabbed ahold of his arm and whipped him towards the ropes, following close behind and delivered another clothesline, knocking him over the top rope and onto the floor. As he turned, Renee was rocketing towards him to eliminate him, but Keter ducked and seized him around the legs and hoisted him up, flipping him over the top rope as well. He heard the sound of Renee slamming right into Sylvan as he landed and just cracked a smirk as he went to now, openly pick an opponent.  
  
Rodney Mack had an upperhand on Rob Van Dam. As he tried to push him over the turnbuckle, Keter walked over, taking his time as he grabbed Rodney by the arm and spun him around to deliver a thrust to the throat, sending him to one knee. Coughing in pain, Keter took him by the hand and pulled him up to his feet, only to reach underneathe him with one arm, while his other arm wrapped around his waist, and hoisted him up at face level, and then threw him over the ropes. As he stepped back to catch his breath he could only wonder if JR was nicely commenting on his quick progress of eliminating three superstars in under two minutes, while the King was..well..bitching.  
  
In what he felt like was a gauntlet against him, Keter fought hard and well, eliminating good handful of superstars, along with Kevin Nash, who seemed to overpower everyone who came at him and tossed them out like they were just children. As it ended up, Keter and Big Daddy Cool were the last two RAW competitors, while in the SmackDown! ring, Undertaker was last man standing, after he delivered a nice Last Ride to lightweight Zach Gowen all the way over to the SmackDown! commentator's table. Keter and Kevin circled the ring, staring at eachother. Keter's heart was pumping with excitement although he remained calm. Finally, the two brutes stepped in and locked in a grapple as a show of power. To Keter's unexpectation, Kevin twisted and hit him with a hard hip thrust in the stomach. Keter, released Nash's arms and stepped back, holding his stomach, but keeping his eyes on the wrestler who had a good seven inches on him in size. Nash stepped forward, going for a big boot, but Keter quickly regained himself and caught it, using his massive power to swing him around to confuse him, and once he was face to face with him again, he opened up with a series of left jabs to Big Sexy's face, backing him into a corner. Nash soon retaliated but missed when he attempted a short clothesline. He turned to Keter who had backed against the ropes and lunged at him again. Once more Keter stepped to the side and Nash hit the ropes, going halfway over, but before he could regain his posture, Keter seized him by the feet and pushed him out all the way, sending him to the floor.  
  
It took Keter a moment to realize what he had just done before he heard Lilian Garcia's voice over the speakers as she announced outside the ring.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 2004 Royal Rumble, Keter Jikken!"  
  
After that his music replayed and he stood in the ring, in shock. He had won the Royal Rumble. And he knew that Royal Rumble winners went to Wrestlemania for a match against the champion for the belt. His hands went to grab at his hair as he simply stood in the ring wide eyed, and mouth gaping open in surprise. Then one of the ringside referees came into the ring and raised up his arm in victory, and the fans were actually cheering him. Now there was a good feeling, to be recognized and liked on the first day of your professional career. As the referee lowered his arm, he looked around, managing a smile to the people around, building up the courage and threw his arms up with a victory shout, which drew more cheers.  
  
After he had felt he took enough spotlight he stepped out of the ring and hopped off the apron, walking to his music back towards the curtain, spreading it as he stepped into the backstage area where another referee handed him a towel. He took it thankfully and wiped the sweat off of his face, then draped it over the back of his neck as he made his way for the showers.  
  
After his shower, Keter pulled on his baggy Nike, pants and his sneakers, drying his hair when a shadow came over him and he noticed a pair of black boots infront of him. He slowly began looking up to see who their wearer was. He didn't need to wonder much when he noticed red straps over black pants, with a matching sleevless top, all together in a one piece, and a single gloved hand, securely holding the world title over their shoulder, and he looked all the way up, staring straight into the face of Kane, who silently eyed him under his black towel. He stared at him from a sitting position some before, the feeling of threat reached him and he gathered guts to stand up and get up in the champion's face. They locked eyes in a cold stare for a moment before a smirk crossed Kane's lips and he gave a soft chuckle and turned, stepping out of the locker room area. Keter stared after him and knew it was gonna be a long hard road as #1 Contender for that belt when Kane was the champion. The only question on his mind worth asking is how hard would the road be?....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ooooooh . The tension between those two. Did ya feel it? I sure could . Please R/R your thoughts on this. Chapter 3 should be up soon, where Keter makes his first RAW appearance. 


	3. Enemies

Disclaimer: I only own Keter Jikken, the rest of the characters belong to WWE.  
  
Summary: Keter Jikken is a new superstar on the RAW roster, and makes his debut in a big and impressive way, which leads to some good and bad events for him in his job.  
  
A/n: My friend and I, Ellectra, some of you may know on here, were discussing some ideas to help this story continue it's success and we both agreed on this being sort of a sequel to Heart Of A Machine. I'm sorry if this spoils the other story for anyone, but I just thought the idea I'm revealing in this chapter would be cool. So check it out.. Also I read a fic that sorta split sections of the chapters up into the character perspectives, which I've decided to try out in this chapter now that we have two major characters to read on. Let me know what you think of it and if I should continue to write the story this way.  
  
Author: Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Enemies  
  
KETER --------- He stepped out of the limosine, handing the driver a tip of twenty dollars, which he thought the polite man had well earned.  
  
"Have a nice day, man." Keter told him and got out, with his gym bag and closed the door.  
  
Throwing the driver a peace sign as he drove off, he walked through the door, into the arena, looking around some, wondering what the game plan was today. He carried his bag by his side and walked further into the arena, finally being stopped after a few minutes by an assistant.  
  
"Hi. You're Keter?" The scrawny man with glasses and a neat haircut asked, holding a clipboard.  
  
"That's me." Keter said with a polite smile.  
  
"Alright let's see.." The man looked over the papers on his clipboard, muttering to himself to find the schedule and finally looked up at him again. "Okay, your locker room's #8 down the hall to your left, and you're on Jericho's Highlight Reel tonight. He wants to congratulate you for winning the Rumble on your debut night, which I'd also like to do." The man said, extending his hand politely.  
  
"Thanks man" Keter smiled, shaking the guys hand. "I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, good luck out there tonight." The man turned to leave then quickly grabbed Keter's arm remembering something. "Oh and Keter? Be careful out there. Lotta crazy shit happens on the Reel."  
  
"Oh I know." Keter laughed. "I used to watch the show."  
  
"Well you're on the show now, so be careful." The man said and walked off to assist Gail Kim who was across the large back room.  
  
Keter watched him some, then gave a "tsk" as he continued walking, making his way to the hall, just turning the corner as the black jeep of his first ever threat in his new career, pulled up into the parking lot. Not noticing, he walked to his dressing room door, and stepped in, closing it behind him and set his bag on the floor by the bench, and flexed his shoulders as he turned on the TV in his room which monitored whatever the cameras showed on the tron screen. Commentators JR and Jerry "the King" Lawler, were welcoming fans to the show and announcing tonights big events, in which Keter's meeting with Jericho was included, which brought a smile to his face, then a question was asked by JR if Keter would confront "this man." in which a picture of Kane, with the belt over his shoulder, looking mean as ever with his manager and soulmate Dark Angel behind him. Keter grinned some and leaned back, going into his bag for a bottle of gatorade, taking a drink of it and set it beside him, continuing to watch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KANE -------- He parked his jeep in the lot and switched off the engine, grabbing his belt out of the backseat and climbed out, already in his wrestling gear as usual. Dark Angel in her black, tight clothing as was usual for her, stepped out and grabbed hers and Kane's bags, carrying them both. They walked side by side, remaining quiet until Kane spotted the locker room with his name on it, not asking for any assistance, to find it in the first place anyway, and walked in. Dark Angel closed the door behind them and Kane set the belt in one of the smaller cuboards and sat on the bench, looking down quietly, breathing heavily as if bothered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dark Angel said, turning to him as she set their bags down and walked over, moving behind him and used her hands to gently massage his broad shoulders.  
  
"Nothing..." Kane said coldly as he leaned his head back against her stomach, enjoying the feeling of the tension being rubbed out of him and closed his eyes shut.  
  
"There's something bothering you, baby. I can tell." Dark Angel said, now running her smooth hands down his chest.  
  
Kane felt his anger boiling up and he sprung up from the bench, slamming his gloved fist into the metal locker.  
  
"Who the hell does Austin think he is?!" His loud voice boomed throughout the small room. "He thinks a rookie can just waltz right in, win the Rumble and earn a fight with me at Wrestlemania?!"  
  
"He throws his weight around too much, is all." Dark Angel said, trying to keep her man away from one of his tantrums.  
  
Kane took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips, looking down in thought before shaking his head.  
  
"This isn't right...I'm gonna fix this, one way or another. If this...Keter or whatever his name is, wants a shot at my gold, he's gonna have to earn it!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Dark Angel said, getting a good feeling or what she, being heel now, would call a good feeling.  
  
"I'm gonna see what he's made of. I ain't WAITING for Wrestlemania!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
ERIC/AUSTIN ------- "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Eric Bischoff paced around the General Managers' office. "Huh?! You give someone a contract AND put them in the Royal Rumble without consulting me?!"  
  
He looked down at his co-worker, who was sitting on the couch, enjoying a beer, dressed in his "F#ck Fear" shirt and cut off jean shorts and his knee braces. He looked up at Bischoff, responding.  
  
"You've dont alotta crap without consulting me too ya dumb bastard. I gave tha guy a contract and put him in a debut match. He just happened to win it is all."  
  
"Oh, so you think throwing some people out of a ring, earns him a title shot? I see. Well I don't Steve! I'm gonna make him earn it like he should." Eric said, a smile creeping on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah? Doin' what?" Austin said, standing up and eyed Eric.  
  
"You'll see." Eric smiled. "I got a greeaat idea."  
  
He turned, walking out of the office and closed the door behind him. Watching him, Austin just shook his head and sat back down to his beer. That son of a bitch sure can be a little weasel, he thought, and looked back at the screen in the office as the Highlight Reel was beginning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KETER ---------- Jericho strutted down to the ring in his Highlight Reel edition outfit and made his way up the steps and entered the ring, turning in circles to reach the middle, glorifying himself then smiling at the set in the ring and walked over, picking up two mics from Lilian Garcia and set one in the guest chair before he raised his own to his mouth and started speaking.  
  
"Welcome, to the Highlight Reel!" Jericho said, pacing around back and forth. "My my that was some Royal Rumble last night in Calgary, Alberta wasn't it? We had superstars, including myself, getting thrown around. We had our beloved Undertaker, win a title shot for SmackDown!'s side. Then we had Raw's...a newbie native to Canada, waltzed down to the ring at number 30. See we Canadian's aren't as weak of people as you think. This guy's first day in the company earned him a world title shot at Wrestlemania XX! Now that's something, so without further due, I'd like to introduce to you! From Calgary, Alberta Canada, the number one contendor for the world title and tonight's guest on the Highlight Reel, Keter Jikken!"  
  
Keter walked towards the curtain as he heard his entrance theme music courtesy of the metal band, Memento start playing, reaching the curtain still in the beginning of the whispering intro where he waited. The start of the heavy guitar cued the pyro effects on the stage and gave the dark arena a light on the stage and in the ring, with a specal light, shining the Canadian flag on the ring in red(of course). His titan tron, since he didn't have much action of matches to show included the flag being flashed, along with his name in jagged letters and views of his home town.. After the explosion had came to a halt, he emerged from the curtain, still in plain black gym pants, black sneakers and a white sleevless t-shirt. He made his way down the ramp, staring straight ahead at Jericho. Fellow Canadian or not, he hated the cocky bastard, and he'd rather have his eyes gouged out with a hot poker than have to come and be a guest on the Reel. Around when the chorus started playing was when he reached the ring, where he hopped up onto the apron, cueing pyro from the corners and explosions from above, which caused sparks to rain down on the ring, before he entered the ring and the lights returned to normal. As his music ceased he forced himself to sit in the chair, holding the mic in his hand.  
  
Jericho took his seat, smiling at Keter like he could gain something out of the man's progress.  
  
"Keter, you were number 30 last night at the Royal Rumble. It was your first appearance in the WWE and there was a good handful of men left, including Big Daddy Cool, Kevin Nash, whom you outsmarted and eliminated without a second thought. Now you're awaiting Wrestlemania XX where you'll face the world champion, who at the moment, is none other than Kane, the Big Red Machine. Do you have anything to say to the champ here on the Jericho Highlight Reel, before I show these people on the Jeri-Tron what a Canadian can really do?"  
  
Keter sat in the chair, letting a thought pass through his mind before he raised the mic, letting the fans and commentators hear his voice for the first time.  
  
"Last night..I left the Rumble the winner. I encountered Kane in the locker room area. I stood up to him, a bit excited I was face to face with him, because as a viewer of the show, I've always been a fan of him. But now we have this situation where I may have to wrestle him in a few months. I can't tell anyone here that I'm gonna win, and I can't say I'm gonna lose, because I don't know, and Jericho I'm sure you've had similar moments. All I can say, no matter who the champion is at Wrestlemania, I'm gonna walk to this ring and do my best, and if I win then I'm the champ." He said, smiling a little as the fans were already cheering at his good personality and charisma. "And if I lose, then I still put up a hell of a fight, because that's what I do..I don't go down easy."  
  
Jericho smiled as he watched the crowd cheer for the new superstar, even clapping himself.  
  
"The words of a true Canadian, just like myself." He said with a shit eating grin once again. "Now you put up a hell of a fight last night and it paid off. Let's turn to the tremendously...monsterously expensive Jeri-Tron and have a look at what you're made of Keter--"  
  
Jericho got no further in his speech when pyro erupted from the stage and the lights faded from white to red. Both Jerico and Keter snapped their attention to the stage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KANE -------- "--Let's turn to the tremendously...monsterously expensive Jeri-Tron and have a look at what you're made of Keter..."  
  
Kane could hear Jericho running his mouth at the ring as he approached the curtain and his pyro show set off his music, and he stormed through the black drapes, and down the ramp, without his belt, where he was letting the fans know he wasn't here for chit chat. He watched the ring as he approached, ignoring his boos as he stared cold and hard at Keter Jikken who took a step back when he reached the apron, pulling himself up and stepped over the top rope. His music faded to a stop but the lighting remained red as he stood there, his heavy shoulders heaving.  
  
"Kane!" Jericho said into the mic, stepping past Keter. "Just what the hell is your big, ignoramous ass...doing on my Highlight Reel? I'm here interviewing the Canadian warrior that's gonna kick your ass at Wrestlemania, now get out of here--"  
  
Kane quickly grew tired of Jericho's shit and siezed him by the throat with his gloved hand, saying not a word as he hoisted him up after grabbing the top of his trousers with his other hand and chokeslammed him hard onto the mat. He snapped his attention, catching Keter attempting for a blind shot, only to catch him by the throat as well.  
  
"You think you're bad huh?! You think you can beat me?! You think you can stop me?! No one can!!!"  
  
Kane screamed in Keter's face as he choked the life out of him, before grabbing the back of his pants and lifted him up, giving him a chokeslam of his own too, right next to Jericho, though the Highlight Reel host was rolling out of the ring as Kane tore the towel off of his head and leaned over Keter.  
  
"You can't stand the punishment you're going to endure, when we fight Keter!"  
  
He stood back up straight and looked around at the booing fans, yet he wasn't done, as he raised up his hand, extending his thumb and ran it across his throat to signal he had a bit more to take care of, then reached down, grabbing Keter by the hair and dragging him to his feet. As Keter could barely stand Kane glared him right in the eye before he bent down, locking his arms around the man's waist and turned his body upside down, keeping a tight hold on his waist. With a bellowing yell of rage, he dropped onto his knees, driving the number 1 contendor's head square into the mat, then let his limp body fall with a heavy thud. Standing back up he raised and dropped his arms, cueing the fire and his music to start again as the still red lights remained, and finally turned, rolling over the top rope and reached into the ring, retrieving his towel, walking backwards up the ramp to watch as Keter was out like a dead light. Satisfied he wouldn't be getting up soon he laughed coldly and turned, walking back through the curtains.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
JR/KING ----------- "King, I cannot believe what I just saw! Kane, coming down to this ring and assaulting the challenger, months before Wrestlemania is to take place. Goddamn it!" JR said, highly angry at Kane, and in sympathy for Keter who lay in the ring, and even Jericho who was retreating behind the stage.  
  
"You knew it was gonna happen JR. See? You don't know what Kane's capable of. Hardly anyone does. He finally did something right in his life, he came out here and put some sense into Keter Jikken's head. Now maybe he'll think again about fighting him." King, always the "bad guy" was taking Kane's side, proud of what he did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KETER ---------- As the music stopped and the lights returned to their white appearance, Keter came to, to see referee Earl Hemner, Lilian Garcia and referee Timmy White knelt by him. He winced as he felt the shocking pain in his head. So that's what a tombstone feels like huh? He thought.  
  
"Keter, you alright?" Earl said, helping him sit up.  
  
"Yeah, but I got a splitting headache." Keter groaned, holding his head.  
  
"Tombstone'll do that to ya, lad." Timmy, the irish referee said, patting Keter's shoulder.  
  
"Ow. Where'd Kane go?" Keter turned to Earl.  
  
"He laid you out then went back up the ramp." Earl answered, pointing.  
  
Keter turned to look where he pointed and groaned as he got to his feet.  
  
"I wonder if he knows what being laid out feels like." Keter said.  
  
"Oh no..Keter what are you gonna do?" He heard Lilian behind him.  
  
Not answering, Keter brushed passed them, walking to the other side of the ring and stepped out, walking over and grabbed up the chair Lilian was sitting on, folding it in and turned, walking around the ring to the ramp, surprised the two refs didn't try to stop him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
REFS -------- "Aren't we gonna do anything?" Timmy asked Earl.  
  
Earl shrugged. "We should but it may help boost ratings, know what I mean?"  
  
"Gotcha." Timmy said as the three watched Keter ascend up the ramp in a steady jog with the chair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KETER/KANE --------- Keter stepped through the curtains, carrying the chair as he walked, surprised to see Austin heading towards him. As he tried to walk past him, the Rattlesnake stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, son ya alright?" Austin asked, looking a bit concerned himself.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine." Keter said, "Hey you seen Kane in the past few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah he was heading for the parking lot with his stuff with Dark Angel. Why?" Austin said, getting his answer when he looked at the chair in Keter's hand and smiled in his mischeivous fashion. "How long you been waiting to use one of those?"  
  
"Too long." Keter said and walked past Austin, picking up in a fast jog for the parking lot. As he turned the corner, he caught Kane and Dark Angel nearing his jeep but still had a good walk to get there. Picking up in a run, he tossed the chair on the floor, letting it slide past the two. Confused, Kane turned around, just as Keter caught him with a charging elbow in the face. Dark Angel merely shrieked and stepped back. Kane dropped the belt in his hand and staggered back as Keter ran up again, beginning to wail away at his face with his fist, then sent a knee to his sternum and grabbed him by the back of the neck, and ran him face first into an office window, shattering it. Kane staggered back, putting a hand to his cut forehead as blood began running down his face, getting in his eyes.  
  
Seeing that Kane had only a slim chance of making him miss, he grabbed up the chair again and took a running charge at Kane, whacking him across the back with it, sending him to one knee, and stepped over infront of him. Get up. He said to himself in his head, wanting Kane to get back to his feet. C'mon get your ass up! And Kane did, wincing some and opened his eyes, looking at Keter like he didn't know what hit him. Building up all the strength he had, Keter launched forward, bashing the chair over Kane's head and knocked him flat on the floor, unconcious. Dark Angel cautiously approached Kane as if she was afraid Keter would hit her too, but to her relief, he tossed the chair to the side, satisfied that Kane was out and turned, walking back towards his dressing room.  
  
KANE --------- "Somebody get over here and help him!!" Dark Angel yelled out, pissed off that no one was coming to Kane's aid.  
  
To her pleasing, a set of EMT's came to check on Kane, one beginning to wipe the blood off his face as another brought out smelling salt. Kane winced at the smell as he was brought too, not being able to shove the EMT away as one checked his eyes.  
  
"Kane it looks like you have a concussion. Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah I can walk!" Kane groaned, sitting up and rose to his feet, standing still for a moment. "Let's go.."  
  
He picked up his belt and headed for his jeep again, followed by Dark Angel who carried their bags, and stuffed them in the back of the jeep then got into the passenger's side as Kane got into the driver's side and started it up, pulling out and driving off.  
  
"He's gonna pay for that one.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KETER ---------- He sat in his dressing room, popping some aspirin into his mouth and washed them down with his gatorade to numb the splitting headache he had from the tombstone piledriver. Watching the attack in replay on his tv, he shook his head, then watched as they returned to show and Eric Bischoff came out to the ring, grabbing a microphone. Once he got in the ring he started running his mouth about Austin's actions of putting Keter in the Royal Rumble and said he wouldn't stand for it. Before Keter knew it, he was in a match with Rodney Mack, with the stipulation of winner becomes the number one contendor. What kinda weakling does he think I am? He thinks I'm a pushover for Rodney? He doesn't know me.. Keter thought and took a swig of his gatorade again, shaking his head and decided to get ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
AUSTIN/ERIC ----------------- Eric walked back into his office, straightening his jacket with a smile, looking at Austin who seemed to be waiting for his return.  
  
"Rodney Mack huh?" Austin said, sipping his beer.  
  
"Ohhhh yeah. You betcha." Eric said. "See Rodney's a little peeved a...white rookie took him out of the rumble. So I'm giving him his revenge. When it comes to pinnin' Keter can't handle it!"  
  
"Is that right?" Austin said. Eric nodded. "Well I guess you don't know what Keter can do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eric said, growing nervous.  
  
Austin stood up, planning to leave after his final words so Eric wouldn't bug him to tell him what he meant.  
  
"Ah, nothin'" Austin said and walked out.  
  
Eric watched him go, biting his lip in curiousity. He only hoped that the damn rookie from wouldn't beat Rodney Mack. That'd give Austin too much credit. And if he beat Kane at Wrestlemania?! What would that make Eric look like?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
THE MATCH ---------------- Led by Theodore Long, his rap theme playing, Rodney Mack walked down the ramp, flexing his shoulders and throwing punches through the air, imagining that a helpless Keter was right infront of him. Last night, what the punkass white boy did frankly pissed him off. He followed Theodore up the steps, getting in after him and pulled the hood to his sleevless jacket down, and removed it, throwing it at Lilian after she announced his arrival to the ring for her to set it at ringside, and threw a few heavier practice punches as his music faded, and Theodore got a microphone for his patented speech, which most fans(including myself but im trying to get chars right)found annoying as hell.  
  
"Lemme holla at ya playa!" Theodore said, not really looking too happy at all. "I'm gonna make this short and sweet tonight y'all. Me, and my big bad brotha Rodney Mack here, are sick and tired of the black society being robbed of oppertunities to make themselves be recognized." Ignoring the boos he strutted his stuff around some, as Rodney gave the fans a glare. "Ya see if you look at Black History, we brothas have done a great deal for this world. We went through slavery, fought the civil war, and after all that, you white folks think it's right to have a damn, white rookie strut his stuff out here, blaring his white boy rock and roll, heavy metal whateva you call it, and rob Rodney of his chance for numba one contendor. Well we ain't gonna stand for that. Keter Jikken, bring yo jive white ass-- "  
  
Before he could finish the lights dimmed out and the red canadian symbol shined on the ring as Keter's music interupted Theodore's speech. Keter had heard enough of his bullshit and stepped through the curtains, dressed in his black pants with the red dragon on one side, and a canadian leaf on the other, his black boots, and a white, sleevless canadian shirt, as well as his black gloves and pads. Hopping up onto the apron his pyro effect startled Theodore, making the little weasel slide out of the ring, leaving just Rodney to stand there. Keter could feel the tension and when he stepped into the ring, about half way in Rodney launched forward and proceeded to hammer him on the head with his forearm, knowing of his earlier attack by Kane. When he was fully in the ring, the bell sounded and Rodney whipped him against the ropes, bouncing him back and hit him with a shoulder block, knocking him on the mat hard. Keter held his head, wincing in pain. As Rodney leaned down and started dragging him to his feet, Keter drove his elbow into the big man's gut, breaking his reign of attacks and whipped him against the ropes, waiting for him to come back and smacked him in the face with a big boot.  
  
The match was a long and hard fought one. The top of Keter's shirt was wet from sweat, as the sweat glistening his skin shun under the light. The fight was pretty even, now with Rodney currently on the upper hand, but Keter was through with playing around. Whipping him off of the ropes again, Rodney was hoping for an elbow to the face, but Keter ducked under and bounced off the other side, and returned the gesture, only he actually connected it and knocked Rodney into a daze, and was about to fall to the mat before Keter turned him to face him and reached down, one hand between his legs and the other on his chest as he sucked in a breath and hoisted Rodney up over head as if he was going to gorilla press slam him. Showing his strength to the fans, he carried Rodney around overhead, before the referee began counting him out. When he reached 4, he suddenly turned Rodney's body and let him drop, catching him on his shoulder to where his head was facing to look in the same direction Keter was, and with a strong grip to keep him there, Keter jerked his body down and forward, swinging Rodney down hard on his back, also bringing himself to his knees. He noticed Theodore Long put his hands over his eyes at the sound of the thundering impact, then pulled up Rodney's leg for the pin.  
  
"1..2..3!" The ref counted, and signaled for the bell ringer to ring the bell and Keter's music played once more as Lilian rose to her feet with the mic, announcing. "Here is your winner, and still number one contendor for the world heavyweight championship, Keter Jikken!"  
  
Keter leaned against the ropes, hooking his arm over the top one to keep himself up. He had to give it to Rodney. He was one hell of an athlete in a one on one. Referee, Earl raised up his other arm for the victory. Keter smiled, pushing himself to his feet and held up his other arm, taking in the cheers from the fans for awhile before, sliding out of the ring and headed back to the locker room as the show went off the air. Going back through the curtains he noticed the two General Managers waiting for him, Austin with a smile on his face, and Bischoff with a look of anger and disappointment.  
  
"Congratsulations, Keter. Yer goin' t'Wrestlemania for sure now." Austin said with a smile.  
  
Eric gave a grunt and stormed off, as Austin watched him go off and then turned to Keter. Keter watched Eric leave then turned to Austin. Wiping sweat off his face with a towel from a backstage assistant he turned to Austin.  
  
"Thanks. I need to go clean up.." Keter said.  
  
"Alright. Keep the good work up." Austin said.  
  
Keter nodded and headed for the showers. Standing under the warm water, massaging the back of his neck thoughts ran through his mind about facing Kane at Wrestlemania. He earned the shot so quickly. Did that make Kane afraid of him? Or was he just pissed off at a 'rookie' as they called him, winning a title shot so easily and so early in his career? Keter shook his head and turned off he water, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Using another towel to dry off his hair he stepped out of the shower stall he was using, when he felt a heavy smack over his head, the sound of metal on skull ringing through his ears as he blacked out, and hit the shower floor in a thud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KANE --------- *CRACK* The steel chair hammered across the back of Keter's head as Kane jumped out from his hiding spot, still in his wrestling gear. As the big man fell, he stepped over near his head and leaned down.  
  
"Hahahahahaha. You thought I ran away from your little beating didn't you?!" He raised up the chair and brought it down across Keter's back, before throwing it to the shower floor and turned, walking out where Dark Angel was waiting for him, a cruel, cold smile on his face. "Let's go.."  
  
"Did ya get him?" Dark Angel asked, anxiously.  
  
The question brought another hysterical laugh out of Kane.  
  
"He's layed out in the shower, in his waist towel." Kane said as they walked for his jeep again, having parked it out of sight to keep Keter from knowing that they'd come back. Getting into the vehicle he started it up and waited for Dark Angel to get in before driving out at the correct speed limit this time, and an evil million dollar smile on his face. If Keter was gonna fight for his title, he would have to learn that being enemies with Kane wasn't easy. It was infact, a long hard road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
. Ouch! Poor Keter, he and Kane just don't get along too well do they? I didn't really plan on Kane coming back but I couldn't think of a good way to end it from Keter's persoanlity so I decided to increase the hatred of the two by ending it with something from Kane. Please R/R for me, I hope everyone likes it. 


	4. Quarreling Thoughts

Disclaimer: I only own Keter and Dark Angel in this. The rest belong to WWE  
  
A/n: This chapter has a bit of dirty content in it. So if you're VERY easily offended, do beware  
  
Author: Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Quarreling Thoughts.  
  
KETER ******* Keter sat on the couch in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, watching the on-air taping of the past Raw event. His hand rested on the gatorade bottle as he watched the entrance of Kane on the tv screen. Watched him enter the ring, chokeslam Chris Jericho, chokeslam him, then deliver to him a tombstone. He did a series of rewinds on the part where he attacked Kane with a chair in the backstage area. I can beat this guy. He said to himself. He can't break me! He can attack me infront of millions of people, he can jump be in the shower when I least suspect him, but he will not break me! He leaned back as he let it play on finally, picking up the phone when a commercial break came over the tape. He had to get his mind off the troubles Kane was causing him. Now for a light subject. He dialed in the digits and placed the receiver to his ear. He smiled when he heard the soft voice of his young niece, his sister's daughter pick up the phone.  
  
"Hewwo?" The four year old said cutely.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, it's uncle Keter." He said, being unable to resist a laugh of adoring towards the young girl.  
  
"Hi uncie!" She squealed back and giggled.  
  
"Is your mama or grandma there?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
He waited as he heard her call out to her grandma, his mother and a moment later her soft, elderly voice answered.  
  
"Keter?"  
  
"Hi mom, I was just checking in to see if you reached the hotel yet." He said. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Fine, honey. We can't wait to see you perform!" His mother, who was coming with part of his direct family the next night to see Raw.  
  
"Can't wait to see ya there." Keter smiled. "Give Rina a hug for me?" He asked his mother, for his niece, then spoke of his sister. "And tell Tanya I said hi."  
  
"Alright honey, I love you."  
  
"Love you too. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KANE/DARK ANGEL ******* Even in the heat of passion, Kane would conspire against his enemies. He lay on his back in bed, enjoying some "personal time" with his significant other, Dark Angel, running his hand that normally wore the glove through her hair as her hips rocked slowly under the covers, working them both. Dark Angel always loved, the feeling of Kane playing with her hair, maybe even more than she liked being screwed(for lack of a better word) by him.  
  
Kane sighed in deep content and layed his head back on the pillow, his hand moving from her hair, sliding down her shoulders, and over her bare chest, giving good attention to the situation although his mind was also on Keter. Pleasant thoughts. Evil thoughts. He was going to break the rookie come Wrestlemania and before then he would batter and bruise him.  
  
Even in a complete state of erotic pleasure, Dark Angel shared her lover's thoughts of making Keter's life a living hell then putting the icing on the cake when the title match rolled around. She gave a deep sigh as their session of sexual adventure came to a heavy climax, she collapsed onto her large man's chest, panting, her soft, light pale skin glazed with sweat, which was a sight that turned Kane on.  
  
Finally, a laugh escaped his lips. The thoughts of breaking in the challenger were now utterly hilarious.  
  
Dark Angel laughed herself, resting her head against his pec muscles, rubbing her hands over his broad shoulders as she caught her breath.  
  
"Keter's not gonna survive this. I don't think I'll let him make it to Wrestlemania." Kane said, running his hand over her smooth, cool, damp skin, his other hand playing lovingly with her hair.  
  
"Ooh." Dark Angel moaned in delight of Kane's words. "You're so cruel it turns me on."  
  
"I can fix that.." Kane said with a dark smirk and flipped Dark Angel over, underneath him, and the covers, kissing her deeply as he started working into her again, yet the thought of how Keter would be destroyed in due time, left neither of their heads.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KETER/KANE ************* The next morning, Keter along with a load of other superstars arrived at the gym to get some training in for the next day they would perform the next Raw event. He dropped his bag near a weight bench and rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, dressed in a pair of gym pants, sneakers his gloves and a grey sweat shirt over a white t-shirt. He took a drink of gatorade and started his workout with a few stretching exercises. He was on leg lunges when a shadow..two shadows, loomed over him and he heard heavy breathing. He looked up. Kane. Kane with Dark Angel. The cold hearted woman wore a pair of gym shorts, sneakers, gloves and one of her merchandise sports bras with her hair pinned up behind her. The giant of a champion, Keter's opponent wore solid black pants, boots, boxers tape and a hooded sweat shirt with the hood pulled over his head.  
  
Keter straightened up and looked at Kane quietly. Out of the corner of his eyes and from behind the Big Red Machine, he could see some superstars watching, a few of them getting some others to watch, as they were probably expecting down, dirty fight right there between the two brutes.  
  
"What do you want?" Keter asked, locking eyes with Kane, unphased by his cold, piercing stare.  
  
"How's your head?" The bigger man asked mockingly.  
  
"Feels fine. In a couple of months, yours won't."  
  
Kane smirked, stepping in closer, and Keter could smell his foul breath that JR had talked about a year earlier.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you rookie. I'm gonna break you in half before Wrestlemania comes. And your mother's gonna be there to witness it." Kane smirked again.  
  
"How did you--?" Keter started to ask.  
  
"Oh yeah, Keter. When a superstar's family comes to an event the whole team knows." The big beast of the flame smirked. "I'm gonna give her something to remember you by. Me cracking your skull open. Then maybe I'll crack hers- -"  
  
"You keep my family out of this Kane. This is between, you, me, and that belt." Keter felt his anger boiling up inside.  
  
"You think you're man enough to take his title away, Jikken?" Dark Angel suddenly butted in. "You think you're bad with your dyed hair and heavy metal, patriotic video?"  
  
Keter couldn't help but smirk, and looked to the manager of his opponent for March.  
  
"Patriotic video...there anything else you need sweetheart? Let us big boys have a conversation?" He smirked, mockingly at her, hoping to put a dent in her cocky attiude.  
  
"Conversation." Dark Angel nodded. "A word with four syllables. Do you want some ice before your brain overheats?"  
  
"Ice." Keter chuckled. "Yeah you could chizzle some off your heart. If you can find it."  
  
Keter's smirk grew before Kane got fully up in his face. Keter turned from the bitch and looked up at the asshole, locking eyes even harder now, and despite his foul breath, didn't flinch or scrunch up his face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night Keter. You better watch your back." Kane said before, guiding Dark Angel off before she did something stupid and tried attacking Keter.  
  
Keter snorted and went back to his leg lunges, then went to stretching out his sides, leaning to the side as far as he could. If things weren't hard enough, they are now, Keter thought. Kane threatened to involve his family in this matter. Keter had to make sure that didn't happen, and at the same time he had to think of a away to even the odds between Kane and him. He was a dirty fighter, but Kane was dirtier. He did his stretches until an idea came to him, and he kept it in mind, deciding to go to Austin or even Bischoff about it. When that matter came up he took a precaution and knew if he went to Austin, Bischoff would only up it to put more into Kane's favor. So he would go straight to Bischoff with his idea, making the black belt think he could trust him. The plan all thought out, Keter smirked at his own cleverness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I apologize for such a long wait but I had a writer's block in the middle of this chapter. I hope to update this and Heart Of A Machine much quicker next time. Please R/R your thoughts on this chapter to me! Thanks! 


End file.
